A difficult past
by LsD1251
Summary: This is the story of how Alex and Integra first met, when she was only a teen. Integra decides to pay the Vatican a little visit in the hopes of creating a "friendship" between Iscariot and the Hellsing organization. Needless to say things don't go as planned. (Story focuses on relationship between Alex and Integra)
1. Chapter 1

Flash back 10 years ago.

A man wearing a long tan trench coat which was covered in blood was walking down a dark ally somewhere in Spain. He cursed his friends impatience as he quickly headed to a train that would take him to Italy and to Iscariot head quarters. The man ignored the strange stairs he received from street peddlers and the homeless who saw his coat covered in brown splotches and wondered who he was and what had happened to him. The man stood a little straighter and stuck his neck out more so that those who dared to look saw the white collar around his neck. He was no mere man nor did he have to answer to anyone in regards to the blood stains they saw. Father Alexander Anderson was a man of the cloth and of god he answered only to the pope himself and to the arch bishop's. He was a renegade priest who when not presiding over a small orphanage in the country of Ireland was doing the Vatican's bidding.

Alex had just managed to literally cut up no less than six high order vampires. A job like that would have usually taken 3 good priests from the order of Iscariot. But for Alex it was child's play as he had dealt with much worse in his time. Father Anderson prided himself in being the most well endowed most capable man to ever don the robes of a priest. He was the cherished angel of death for the Vatican and it's secret organization Iscariot. When he arrived to the train station he quickly took his coat off to draw away any attention to himself. He bought a ticket in the dead of night and picked a seat that was furthest away from any other passengers. He liked traveling on the night trains it was much more quieter and much more empty. Father Anderson had a deep dislike for most humans they were mostly monsters in side committing nameless sins for their own sick and twisted pleasures. He was well aware of the fact that his own sins had damned him to hell but at least he was taking out the trash with him. Father Anderson opened his most prized possession; the bible he had been given when had been a boy left at a catholic orphanage so many years ago and began to read. The next thing Father Anderson knew was the train was coming to a halt and the whistle was blowing loudly to indicate that they had reached their destination. He must have fallen asleep while reading. The man stood up and quickly vacated the train and began his walk to one of the oldest churches in Rome. Out of all the places he had visited in his long life no place felt quite like home like Vatican city. This was where he was truly amongst his brothers and sisters all of whom served the same purpose he did the will of God. He wondered why his old friend the Bishop Maxwell wanted him so badly. He knew Alex was out on assignment yet he demanded Alex's presence immediately.

Alex hated being rushed in his job he took great pleasure in his work and wanted to take his time when he was out hunting. "It must be good." Alex thought to himself but no matter how badly Maxwell needed him first he would return to his small room in the basement of the church and shower and change. He smelled of blood and it made him sick to his stomach. Alex nodded to the other priests and nuns who greeted him when he walked through the doors. They knew him well even though he was rarely there and he only staid no more than a day or two at a time. Feeling refreshed and donning new priest robes he grabbed another trench coat one that wasn't covered in blood and put his bayonets and bible in the inside. Maxwell had indicated there would be a meeting going on in the rectory of this church at precisely 12:00 and it was already 12:15 which meant he would be late. Alex walked up to the main part of the church and walked through a number of priest preying with a group of alter boys. They nodded to him and said "peace be with you." "and also with you." His gruff voice responded and walked through a number of doors to the rectory.


	2. Chapter 2

Alex could not hide his surprise when he entered and saw Maxwell a former pupil of his facing off with a young women who looked as though she had no business being in a church of God. She had her hands on her hips and she was glaring at the bishop her blue eyes piercing Maxwell's. Alex didn't think he had ever seen his friend look so affronted. The tall slender women was dressed in tight black pants and knee high black boots, she had a dark blue blouse on and a leather jacket. Her long blond hair fell down to the middle of her back and she looked to be no older than sixteen or seventeen. Alex didn't think he had ever met a girl who had such a strong aura around her she seemed to demand respect. The two must have been in a heated argument for when he arrived they both stopped talking and looked over to him. Alex caught Maxwell's glance first which was one of appreciation and relief. He then turned his attention to the girl who had captivated his attention first. Her bright blue eyes met his green ones and she seemed to have been caught off guard at the sight of him. Alex felt something in the pit of his stomach a reaction he still got at times when he was around someone of the opposite sex he found attractive. Alex ignored the feeling and spoke to Maxwell "wha did ya need me for?" "Yes apprehend this woman at once." Maxwell demanded pointing a thin delicate finger at the girl in front of him.

She immediately went into a fighting stance "the hell you will how can you be so foolish Maxwell I come here to warn you as a sign of good faith and you want to imprison me." She asked in outrage her voice revealing she was from England. "what are you doing just standing there get her." Maxwell shouted "now just wha the hell is goin on?" Alex asked not moving in inch why in the world was Maxwell getting so worked up. As if this small female girl in front of him could create much of a problem in fact he thought Maxwell was strong enough to apprehend the girl himself. The girl righted herself and turned to face Alex. "My name is Integra Hellsing and you are?" She asked turning all of her attention to Alex. Alex smiled at her he knew the name at once even though he had never met the protestant he knew who she was. Her reputation proceeded her especially in the Iscariot organization. This was the famed girl who had taken over the prestigious and secretive Hellsing organization. The organization responsible for protecting most of northern Europe from any and all monster attacks. Her great grandfather was Abraham Van Hellsing the only human to ever defeat vlad the impaler also known as Dracula. Of course now he went by another name and he also was in the service of this very women standing before him. Alex had desperately wanted to find Alucard in order to destroy the most heinous of monsters still left alive but had not yet gotten the opportunity. The Hellsing organization was incredibly secretive and their operations usually always went unnoticed even to the careful eyes of the Vatican. Why she had decided to walk right into the Catholic Church left Alex in bewilderment. Surely she knew of the deep seated hatred and mistrust all Catholics had towards the Protestants. The leaders of the Iscariot organization had always disliked the Hellsing's. For as long as the Hellsing organization had been established they had never gotten along very well with the leaders of the Catholic Church and the Iscariot organization. Why in the world the young girl would come walking into the enemies den Alex could not fathom it. He had to give her credit for her sheer will and determination he couldn't recall any other member of the Hellsing organization ever walking into Vatican City.

Alex began to laugh causing both the girl and Maxwell to stair at him in shock "you have got courage ya young one, yer a damn fool but you have heart I'll give you that." The girl in question huffed in response and looked very affronted by Alex's maniacal laughter that seemed to echo off the walls of the church they were in. "Alex what the hell is wrong with you now is not the time to congratulate the girl she is in direct violation of the codes and rules that have been established between both ourselves and the Hellsing organization for years. You know better girl than to show up at a holy place such as this." "Are you saying that I do not belong in such in establishment? And here I thought the Catholic Church welcomed all with open arms?" The girl asked with mock concern "I will not take your sneer remarks regarding our storied religion you are nothing other than a protestant whore and we will never welcome you in to our faith." "Good because I don't ever planning on converting to your pompous religion. So why don't you get your head out of your ass and listen to my words and heed them well. In three days vampires will try to burn down Vatican City and Rome to the ground. Their numbers will be in the hundreds and they will not stop until they bring every church down." "Tha is a bold accusation lass how did ya come upon it?" Alex asked her "we have spies in many places and we first heard wind of this 7 days ago in Eastern Germany." "Than why didn't you attempt to contact us sooner?" Maxwell pointed out thinking he had finally caught the girl in a lie. "We did both our phone calls, and letters were never answered, since I could see no other option I had to come here and warn you myself." "And why would a wee little protestant like yer self see it in yer heart to come here to warn the enemy." Alex asked "because I am trying to salvage a sense of diplomacy between the Iscariot organization and my own. We both fight the same enemy and I never did understand why my organization always was at ends with yours. This is a sign of good will and peace between my people and yours I had assumed you would take it and be happy for it." "We will never accept any goodwill from your organization and the monsters you keep." Maxwell shot back. "This is still about Alucard isn't it? You think the world would be as it is right now without him and his power you are a damn fool Maxwell." "shut your mouth you ignorant brat." Maxwell shouted and it was clear that the girl had caused something to snap in the man. And Hellsing stood firm and smirked at Maxwell.


	3. Chapter 3

It broke whatever reserve Maxwell had at the time and he lunged for Hellsing grabbing her around the middle in an attempt to tackle her to the ground. The girl smiled and as soon as she felt his arms wrap around her sides stepped to the left and brought her right elbow back towards his ribs. Maxwell cried out in pain as she connected with his ribs then brought her hand back to smash against his nose. Maxwell sank down to his knees and Alex shook his head the man was never much of a fighter. "Get her." Maxwell screamed as the girl spun around to face him her eyes daring Alex to come at her. Alex ran at her and before she had a chance to move more than a step he had her back against him with a bayonet at her throat. She stopped struggling at once "Well played Father Anderson." She commented sounding impressed. "You wee lass are more trouble than yer worth its' time for you to go." Alex was about to slice her neck when Maxwell stood up slowly "Alex what in god's name is wrong with you? I will not have you spilling her filthy blood on such holy ground. Take her to the cells where she will wait until I've decided what is to be done wither her." Alex frowned and Hellsing looked mildly relieved. "Come on then." He roughly grabbed her hands pinning them against her back and dragged her through the doors. "Well if this is how the Catholic Church treats someone trying to aid them I'd hate to see what you do to those going against you?" Hellsing commented shaking her head in disgust. "I dou you were ever trying to help us ya filthy protestation." Alex shot back "is that the only retort you have?" Hellsing challenged and Alex's grip on her wrists grew tighter "I've got plenty more lass and hopefully I'll get to show em to you." Alex lead her out of the church and into the street towards a small building that was across the way. There he led her down a long flight of stone stairs to a dreary basement filled with cells all of which had no windows. "Ahh nothing but the best for guests." Hellsing muttered in dry amusement looking around her. Alex shoved her in a cell and slammed the iron door shut "You should watch that mouth of your's lass." Alex warned as Hellsing leaned up against the iron bars and grinned at him. "Why what are you going to do about it?" She asked and he leaned forward as well "for starters I'll starve ya then kill ya how does that sound? You have got to be the youngest and dumbest leader of an organization that I've ever seen." Alex commented in disbelief. Hellsing laughed "One would think Father Anderson, one would think."

Alex couldn't believe the audacity of the young girl. What had she been thinking coming right into Vatican City and trying to gain in audience with Bishop Enrique Maxwell. Had she lost her mind? Did she have any guidance at all or was she trying to run her organization on a whim by herself? It clearly seemed to be the case given her blatant disrespect and disregard for being in such a holy establishment. Not to mention the fact that she was practically a kid and couldn't be older than 16 years of age. Didn't she have some type of care taker to look over her? Alex left the girl alone in the prison cell. She was the only prisoner the church had at the time and there was only one bored man standing outside the cells keeping watch. The paladin priest quickly met back up with Maxwell who was holding up a cloth to his broken nose. When he spotted Alex he stood up and went to greet him leaving the other priests behind. "Did you kill her?" He asked hopefully and Alex shook his head "I was awaiting orders from you bishop what would you have me do?" He asked "well kill her for god sake." Maxwell declared seeming to forget the fact that he was the one to halt Alex from killing her in the first place. He continued his rant saying "she is our most greatest enemy and we have her locked behind bars." He said shrilly "I thought that vampires and monsters were our greatest enemy?" Alex pointed out he felt somewhat unsure about killing the girl. This was the first time he had had any interaction with the Hellsing organization at all. While he had heard that they were powerful and incredibly secretive he had never met anyone from there and certainly never expected to see the leader of their group. Of course they had been made aware that a young girl had been given the right to lead the organization after her father had been murdered by his own brother. They had also heard that she herself murdered her uncle as he had been trying to kill her next and she had only been ten years of age. What a life to be thrust into at such a young age, to be forced to kill your own family just to save your own life was a terrible prospect. Alex thought it was no wonder she had turned out the way she had because of her past. "I don think killing her is necessary." Alex retorted finally after giving it some thought. He was surprised to realize that in a way he felt sorry for the girl. Even though she was clearly a stuck up, pretentious idiot, he couldn't help but feel sorry for her, after all she was still just a kid.

"Really and why is that? Did you not see what she did to me? Do you not realize what she is capable of?" Maxwell asked. "I see a young girl who is incredibly brash and immature which last time I checked Maxwell aren't grounds for killin." Alex shook his head he would not kill a child no matter how dark her past may be. She was not a monster she was still young and Alex refused to kill a child if he could help it. "She's no child Alex for god sake just look at her she is a very capable young women." Maxwell replied angrily and Alex smiled "I can see that but she's still young in my eyes and I will not kill her she can't be older than 16." Maxwell sighed "oh all right, wait a second yes I have it now I have an even better idea." Alex looked at his friend and saw a familiar manic glint in his eyes he had it many times when he had been just a boy and had a new idea. "Will use her as bait, let's see if the stories are true, let's see if that accursed vampire is indeed working for her. If he is he'll come to his master's aid and you'll be there ready to strike." Alex nodded his head he had wanted that blasted Alucard for years ever since he heard rumor about his return some 7 years ago. Yes if there was a vampire that powerful that had slipped from Alex's bayonets then he wanted an opportunity to kill it. And in the process he would be saving the girls life as well from succumbing to such an evil creature. Alex licked his lips and grinned "Ay that is a good idea my friend we will wait and see who comes to collect the girl." Maxwell nodded "since you were keen on keeping alive you can be in charge of caring for our prisoner.' Alex frowned "bloody hell." He muttered walking away from him "I'll get around to it at some point." He told Maxwell before turning to leave.


	4. Chapter 4

There were guards stationed in the prison to watch over the girl he didn't see what he had to do in regards to her. Alex called down to the guard office to make sure the prisoner was given food and water but did not go to see how she was faring until two days later. When he walked down to the damp and dark prison cells he saw Hellsing lying on her bed, her long blond hair sprayed out around her but he did not see any food or water bowls in the cell with her. The noise of him walking towards her must have woken her up because she turned her head to face him "Come to see how quickly I can starve or die of dehydration?" She asked bitterly her blue eyes glaring at him. "What in hell are you talkin about lass?" Alex asked in confusion "I assume my punishment is death considering I have not yet received any food or water since arriving in this cell." Alex ran a hand through his short cut, blond hair in dismay and frowned "those idiots hold on a minute." He spun around leaving the girl behind he felt her eyes still watching him even as he left her. Hellsing was sitting up right now her hair pulled back in a loose pony tail as she leaned back against the stone wall. She watched Alex carry a tray of food and water back over to her and open the cell to step inside. Hellsing stood up quickly as if anticipating a chance to escape but Alex was clearly blocking the only exit. "Don even think about it ya know I'll stop you." Hellsing bit her lip and nodded and looked at what he was carrying hopefully "thank you but if it's all the same I'd like to see you eat it first after all it could be poison." Alex quickly set the items down on the ground 'Lass you best be grateful I came down here at all to check on you. Take what you are given and be grateful for it." Alex couldn't believe the audacity of the girl still trying to order others around even though she was currently a prisoner. And if the girl thought for one second she could ever boss Alex around she was in for a surprise. Hellsing still looked unsure but Alex heard her stomach began to rumble and was also getting tired of being in her company. "Oh for heavens sake lass look." He grabbed her cup and took a gulp of the water and grabbed a chunk of bread and bit off some. "See" He said with his mouth full and the girl smiled and looked relieved. "Thanks Father, one can never be too sure you know. I've had a number of assassination attempts all ready." She admitted darkly and stood up to grab the cup from Alex and drank from it greedily. "Ay just how young are ya lass?" Alex asked his curiosity getting the better of him. He knew he should have just left the food and water in the cell and leave but she sparked his curiosity. "I'll be 17 in four months." She responded thoughtfully and Alex nodded. His suspicions were correct she was still just a child "you must have a lot of responsibility for one so young?" Alex asked and Hellsing sat down on the edge of her bed and shrugged her shoulders. "Someone needs to fight the darkness I take my responsibility seriously I will do everything in my power to eliminate evil from this earth.' She stated solemnly and Alex had to admire her dedication "besides." She said as an afterthought "you know all about that don't you what with being a priest from Iscariot." Alex tried to mask his surprise and found himself taking a seat on the bed next to her "and what makes you think that?" Hellsing scoffed giving him a side long look "I saw the way you defended the bishop you were on me quicker than I could see. I don't know of any normal priest being that quick so I assumed you were part of the Iscariot organization." Alex smiled at the girl's quick wit "I haven't the faintest idea what yer talkin about lass, you have quite the imagination." Hellsing burst out laughing making her look and sound much more like her age. "Ok then, but I don't believe you." "So much responsibility for someone so young you should be out doing things that normal girls do your age." Alex found himself saying again he felt sorrow for the girl and he could see in her blue eyes the anger and confusion present there. Hellsing stopped eating and looked at Alex 'and what would that be?" She asked "oh you know going out and having fun, making friends." Alex suggested "I don't have time for such pleasantries, my work is what's most important. Besides Father Anderson what were you doing when you were my age?" She asked and he grinned "going out with girls your age." He admitted and then added "but that was a long time ago." Hellsing scowled "I don't have time for insignificant relationships and flings Father Anderson such things are unimportant in the long run wouldn't you say? I would assume someone who has dedicated their life to serving god would feel the same?" She commented. "Ay lass but I was given the choice and choose the path of God, I don believe it's fair for a child to be forced into a situation without having a choice." Alex stood up and made ready to leave "wait your going all ready?" Hellsing asked breaking away from her serious monotone voice and sounding more like a teenager. "I have work to do lass." "Will you come back?" Hellsing asked standing up when he did and looking hopeful "well someone's got to feed ya lass." Alex joked and the girl looked relieved at the prospect of getting his company again later.


	5. Chapter 5

Alex didn't begin his watch over the girl with the intent of spending time with her and befriending her. But when her blue eyes looked up at him hopefully that day asking if he would indeed keep her company once more he found it hard to say no to her. Part of the reason was that he was naturally inclined to favor children, that was why he presided over an orphanage in Ireland. It was his love of children that made his job worthwhile, he enjoyed it far more than he enjoyed hunting monsters for the Vatican. To Alex Integra Hellsing was a lost confused child looking for guidance but not finding any in the course of her life. She revealed as much in one of their talks. Whether the girl intended to be as open and upfront with Alex he was not sure but it may have been the prospect of him being a priest and her being able to confide in someone who seemed not to judge her. Alex thought that her opening up to him was because she simply had no one else to talk to in England. Eventually even the quietest of people wanted to share their burdens with someone. In his many years of being a priest Alex had come to realize this and his work with children at the orphanage many of whom were abandoned by their own parents. While the girl he spent his days with was not abandoned she was in every essence of the word alone and he could tell the loneliness wore on the young girl. Alex found himself spending a good portion of his mornings and nights in the young girls company. She was a breath of fresh air compared to the serious tightlipped priests and nuns who worked at the church.

She was serious and well spoken unless she talked about something she enjoyed to do rather than had to do. Most times Alex thought she acted more like an adult than a child but there were still small instances where she revealed her child like tendencies. They talked about any number of things and he found she was curious about his own life and his past something most people didn't dare ask him about. For Hellsing his companionship made her stay in the small cell bearable and she was incredibly grateful for it. She thanked him repeatedly for the time that he spent with her knowing full well he could be doing something else. So Alex ignored the angry remark's he received from his friend when Maxwell realized where he would go to after mass. While he told Maxwell It was because he felt sorry for the girl was the reason why he spent so much time with her he realized he had grown to like her quite a lot. Friends were hard to come by being a priest of the Iscariot organization and while he had a few close aquatinces Alex couldn't think of many people he could call friend. Not that he would go so far as to call his prisoner a friend but she was kind to him and she was nice to talk to. Her desire to learn more about Alex stoked his ego and he found himself revealing more about himself than he ever intended to.

On the night the vampires came Alex had been working in one of the smaller churches helping out a number of nuns when they heard fire sirens blare through the streets of Rome. He raced outside to see the small building that housed prisoners to be engulfed in flames and the flames were threatening the church next to it as well. But what was more was the dozens of creatures moving in and out of the people stopping to bite the necks of any who came close. "She was right." Alex muttered in disbelief jumping into the fray at once he saw other Iscariot members began their attack most of them had guns to fight with instead of bayonets. Fore although Maxwell hated to listen to the young leader of the Hellsing organization he made damn sure he had over half of his Iscariot priests present and at the ready in case of an actual attack were to occur. Alex was thankful that Maxwell heeded the young girls advice as he managed to kill seven vampires before reaching the prison. He kicked down the door to see that most of the first floor was heavily covered in flames. Alex didn't know why his first thought was of Hellsing but he knew that she was trapped in the cell the only prisoner at the time and that most likely no one had come to get her. He ran down the stairs and into the basement where a number of the cells had already been crushed by falling floor beams and wood rafters. He quickly saw Hellsing lying on the ground a large piece of dry wall and bricks surrounding her the cell door completely open.

He scooped the young girl into his arms and ran out of the building as fast as he could. The flames were hardly a challenge to him nor did they bother him much considering his powers. Hellsing woke up in his arms and looked around "Father Anderson what happened?" She asked as she saw the chaos that was surrounding them "You were right lass but I have to put you down." Hellsing nodded and then when she was on her feet again she asked "let me have one of your bayonets I can fight you have to let me help you." She declared her hand reaching for a weapon of her own hearing screams all around them Alex had little time to argue. He handed her one of his beloved weapons and the two both raced off into a group of vampires. Alex did not have the opportunity to keep an eye on Hellsing to make sure she was ok but luckily he didn't have to. Whenever he managed to catch her figure in the distance he saw her effortlessly fight the vampires that surrounded her. She was quick enough to catch them before they surrounded her which was unusual for a human to do. Only those trained as Iscariot soldiers really had the strength, speed, and stamina to counter an attack from a vampire. But this was a mere girl holding her own against an onslaught of them all at once. Alex had to admit he was impressed with her but couldn't watch her for very long before he had to continue to fight. Vatican police began driving into the fray though Alex knew they would be out matched in such a fight. Still the twenty Iscariot members he had managed to count that were fighting were doing a good job of destroying the vampires. Alex ran towards a group of civilians who were cowering as the demons approached them and quickly began hacking away.


	6. Chapter 6

He heard one of them say "Hellsing" before disintegrating into ash. Alex wondered why the vampire would mutter her name but didn't have the opportunity to sit and think about it. Running to kill more of the monsters he saw Hellsing in the distance climbing up a fire shoot with three vampires on her heels. Alex rushed to follow and saw Hellsing run all the way up to the top of the building. "Come here little girl you can't run forever." One of them screamed in glee and by the time Alex made it up to the roof he saw Hellsing had disposed of one of them but the other two began closing in on her and she no longer had her bayonet. She took off running full speed and leapt over a small gap to reach another roof. "you play silly games little girl." Another one screamed as the two vampires easily jumped over the gaps. Finally it appeared as though the girl had reached a dead end and couldn't jump any further. "Come on then." She goaded motioning for both vampires to come towards her but she didn't have to fight them. Alex was quickly upon them and killed them both easily "it appears lass that their after you." He suggested as he began to grow very suspicious as to why she was there in the first place. "What gave you that idea, we need to jump." Alex looked down at the three story drop and saw there was a large pile of cardboard boxes and other garbage below them. "How do they know you were here?" Alex asked grabbing Hellsing's arm before she could jump. "I haven't the faintest idea what you're talking about."

Then she quickly jumped grabbing Alex's arm and forcing him to fall along with her. They landed with a heap in the garbage however Alex's fall was mostly broken by the young girl he had managed to land upon. She coughed as his weight bore down on her and he struggled to climb off of her in the mists of all the debris. Finally he climbed down from the pile and grabbed Hellsing by the waist hoisting her up off of it and down on to the ground. "Just what the hell is goin on?" He demanded his grip on her tightening. "I warned you they were coming didn't I?" She asked looking up at him closely "But how do they know you would be here unless you purposely lead them here." Alex asked realization dawning on him all at once. She broke free from his grasp when they heard loud sirens coming closer and she ran down the alley back into the street. It had appeared as though the battle was over all ready. There was piles of grey ash everywhere the last remains of the vampires that had been killed from the Iscariot members and Hellsing herself.

Alex watched the girls happy expression as she realized the battle was quickly coming to an end, he grabbed her arm and spun her around again "So you played the Vatican to draw them out did ya?" He asked his anger growing he had been completely blindsided they all had been. Here he had gone out of his way to be nice to her even found himself liking her as a friend and this was how she repaid them. He couldn't believe the audacity of this child, no she was no child clearly she had the mind of an adult to come up with such a plan. "You all are incredibly strong and powerful I knew they were after me and I needed some help 120 is a little much for just a sixteen year old girl to take on wouldn't you say?" Hellsing asked with a smirk "you damn protestant liar and to think I saved yer pathetic life." Alex spat in anger all thoughts of compassion vanished from him as he stared down at this young girl who was grinning at him. "Anderson we need you." An Iscariot priest shouted as he spotted Alex and Hellsing talking a few yards away from him. Alex's let go of the girl momentarily to turn to see who had spoken to him then quite suddenly he felt soft lips graze his cheek and he turned around to see Hellsing had just kissed him. This stunned Alex as he saw the young girl quickly back away from him blushing as she backed up "Thanks for saving my life I owe you." She said and quickly took off in a run in the opposite direction.

Alex cursing in anger and went to follow her knowing he could easily catch up with her when the priest called out again for him "please father we need help with the wounded." Alex realized that the girl had been right about a number of things that day. There were only 10 casualties a relatively low number considering what had happened. Only one building actually burned to the ground and that was the prison cell she had been in. If it hadn't been for her warning the disaster would have been worse. Still Alex never forgot her betrayal and how she had managed to outsmart himself and Maxwell. He told Bishop Enrique Maxwell everything and he was just as angry as Alex was. However they knew she was long gone by then safe in the confines of her home in England. If they went to catch her they would have to deal with the queen as well and get approval from the arch bishops in charge. The only thing they had on record was Hellsing's prison stay and her stern warning all of which would work in her favor if they tried to go after her.

The girl used her smarts and youth to take down a number of ruthless vampires as well as get help in the process. They should have seen thru her ruse but then again it was the first time they had ever come in contact with the young leader of the Hellsing organization. Now they knew just how cunning and ruthless she was they would not make the same mistake twice. As the years go by Alex's work took him all over the world and further and further away from northern Europe and that accursed Hellsing. He swore revenge on her for making himself and his close friend look like fools and waited for the chance to run into her again.


End file.
